


蝉鸣

by Gokurakutei



Category: Chinese History RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 民成，不可逆。在一切发生之前的小故事。背景是公元613，即杨玄感起兵之后，兄弟二人还在太原的时代。





	蝉鸣

此时正是隋大业九年。

 

时间是盛夏，辰时刚过，日头开始有些灼人起来，庭院里的花草还有些昨日曝晒一天的疲态，蝉鸣不知从何处传来，总无休无息。日光从小池上反射着，一晃一晃的，倒是十分刺眼。

 

李建成从游廊那边踱过来，径直走过慌忙行礼的婢子，朝不知为何白日就关着的拉门唤道：

 

“二郎？”

 

无人答应。

 

李建成皱了皱眉，拉开门进去。果真，人影都不见一个。

 

“二郎何在？”李建成转头问跪坐在门边的婢子道。

 

“二郎……这……”婢子犹疑不语。

 

李建成转头看看离此处不远的宅邸后门，哼了一声。李世民前几日因父亲禁足消停了许久，不料今日趁父亲不在府上又偷偷溜出去游玩了。于是心中打定主意，命人回自己房中取了卷他亲手誊抄的《论语》，然后在李世民房前的廊柱边坐下，就着蝉鸣慢慢地读。

 

果不出所料，未过一刻，虚掩着的后门便从外被推开了半扇，一个少年倒转着身子悄无声息地牵了马匹进来，径直往庭中走去。李建成将竹简放在了膝头，出声唤道：

 

“二郎。”

 

少年显是吓了一跳，转过身来，看清唤住他的人时脸也不禁一僵，只原地立在那里悄声道：“阿兄。”

 

“何事早早便出门去了？”李建成也不责骂，只问。

 

“……只是适才与无忌去听那塾中新来的先生讲习。世民自一刻不敢忘记父亲的教诲。”李世民立刻道，眸子却眨了好几下。

 

李建成看看那匹遍体白汗的赤骠马，再看看鞍子上挂着的猎弓箭袋，早已心下了然，却不点破，只叹一声，道：“罢了，你且过来坐下。”

 

李世民心道不妙，连招手叫一旁侍立的老仆过来安置马匹，自己脱了靴爬上游廊，在李建成旁规规矩矩地正坐下。李建成也不言语，只低了头读那《论语》。竹简无声地展开卷起，唯有蝉鸣格外明晰。

 

未至半刻，李世民便有些耐不住了，从幼时起最怕的便是兄长这种不言不语、却叫人提心吊胆的责问方式，还不如父亲劈头盖脸一顿训来得痛快。于是李世民偷眼去瞄那竹简，恰瞄到了一句读了十几年的“君君，臣臣，父父，子子。”当下也竟一时忘了该好好收敛，顽笑着轻夺去了竹简：“阿兄，当今天下可早不复是夫子所希冀之时代了，还只读这些劳什子做什么。”

 

李建成当下皱了眉，按声喝道：“胡言乱语，叫人听去如何是好？”说着便又将书拿回来，仍放在膝上，抬头道：“二郎，我李家刚得了陛下提拔，掌了些兵权，难免有小人妒忌陷害，处处寻我李家的不是。你在外面要小心言语，莫要叫人得了话把。”

 

李世民自知失言，只得乖乖低了头称是，听得兄长又道：“以后这些话，千万记着莫说与外人听。不，即使是父亲，除非问起来，你再说与他，否则休提一字。”

 

李世民也知李渊谨慎犹疑的脾气，自然不会冒冒失失自行去找骂，但听李建成语气，隐有替他担心之意，不觉心中一暖，便笑道：“正因如此，我才只说与阿兄听。”

 

李建成心中也一动，一面是因世民不似别家少年懵懂，早尽知其中利害，另一面却也因世民与自己迥乎不同的直率性子与毫不作假的朗笑。

 

于是李建成当下就再不提前事，只无奈般地也笑着回头叫人拿糕饼来。端来的糕饼约有四五个，大小如酒盏，色泽竟是白玉一般，每个下面铺了一枚切得薄如蝉翼的梨片。虽无华丽食盒盛放，只摆在青釉小碟里，却别具风味。糕饼四周还别具匠心地摆了几枚炒制好的苍耳做装饰，秋黄之色，更是显得形态清雅。

 

“这是？”李世民奇道。他素来不喜甜食，但这一盘糕饼只觉得清新脱俗，全无以往见的那些的油腻之感。

 

“弟媳亲做的，本来吩咐婢子待你回来就呈给你，谁知你迟迟不见人影，正巧我来寻你。”

 

李世民忙不迭地点头，又仔细看看盘中的苍耳，面露不解之色。李建成也知其中缘由，现在还未至秋季，苍耳还未成熟，因此只得用炒制的旧货。苍耳祛风除湿，可治风寒头痛等疾，也算得一味好药，但也无人会特意将其用作糕点的装饰。但他随即想到那句“采采卷耳，不盈顷筐；嗟我怀人，置彼周行。”也就一下子明了，抬头笑看李世民。

 

李世民愣了半晌，也明白了七八分，当下只是微笑，也不言语，伸手便去抓糕饼。少顷，那几块糕饼便消失无踪，就连那几枚苍耳也被李世民背过身去用帕子包好藏进了怀里。观得堂堂李家的二公子行止如此，李建成也不禁远了心思。

 

“二郎。”

 

听得兄长来唤，李世民连忙抬头。“阿兄？”

 

李建成却摇了摇头，笑道：“无甚要紧的，只是突然想着，不过几年工夫，那个曾那么小一点点、整日跟在我身后的二郎竟也成了亲。”

 

李世民倒是不解李建成这许多感叹，道：“结了亲之后，世民依旧是世民，阿兄也依旧是阿兄，你我兄弟二人依旧如此，有何可叹？”

 

李建成只是苦笑，欲张口说命途局势天下等物岂是你我能够掌控，却在看到李世民满面映的温暖日光时生生顿住，只故意绷了脸，道：“还顶嘴，与我念那《论语》来。念不至三百篇就休想脱身。”

 

李世民叫苦不迭，也只得从李建成手中接过好似千斤重的《论语》，哗哗地找到最初念起来：

 

“子曰：‘学而时习之，不亦说乎？有朋自远方来，不亦乐乎？人不知而不愠，不亦君子乎？’”

 

“有子曰：‘其为人也孝悌而好犯上者，鲜矣。不好犯上而好作乱者，未之有也。君子务本，本立而道生。孝悌也者，其为仁之本与？’”

 

“子曰：‘巧言令色，鲜矣仁。’”

 

“曾子曰：‘吾日三省吾身：为人谋而不忠乎？与朋友交而不信乎？传不习乎？’”

 

“子曰……”

 

李世民也只懒懒散散地读，全无正经样子，混过一篇是一篇。李建成听着好笑，也不纠正，只靠了廊柱听他念，不觉有几分懒散生出来。

 

盛夏之日，蝉鸣毫无停息之意，在这单调的鸣叫声中，李世民一篇一篇地读着“子曰”，阳光愈发晃眼。李建成竟也不由得合了眼，阳光照进漆黑的眼底，红红的一片。

 

蝉鸣无休无止。

 

……

 

于是当李世民念罢全书之后，看到的便是这一番情景：

 

李建成斜靠在廊住上，垂了头，阖着眼睡得正好，眼睫随着平和的吐息偶有微微颤动，幞头的垂脚软软地垂在颈子上。此时李世民不由想起幼时自己也曾趁李建成熟睡之时，用墨蘸了手指给其脸上画两笔胡子，结果李建成醒来不知脸上有异仍在府里到处乱走，被僮仆目指暗笑了半天——当然最后李世民被罚抄了五十遍心经那些就是后话了。

 

李世民心中一动，于是朝房前跪坐的婢子示意，按声说了句什么。婢子转眼送来的自然不是墨汁，而是张薄毯子给李建成盖了。李建成只是眼睑动了动，并未醒来。李世民便仍旧坐在李建成旁边，从怀里取了那包苍耳来，慢慢地摆弄。

 

蝉鸣依旧聒噪。不知过了多久，李世民收好苍耳，也往后一倒，头枕手臂睡在游廊上。被阳光照了一早的木板暖暖的，叫人困倦了起来。于是李世民便也理所当然地闭了眼，径自睡了。

 

一直伏树上鸣叫的蝉不知是累了还是死了，此刻也闭了嘴，连风都无一丝从这庭院过去。

 

此时正是隋大业九年，离玄武门事变尚有十三年。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> “采采卷耳，不盈顷筐；嗟我怀人，置彼周行。” 出自诗经，是表达相思的句子。
> 
> 以及历史上五月份李建成世民的母亲窦氏刚死，所以兄弟俩不可能像文中那么欢乐，非常抱歉


End file.
